Polyamide-based resins that are efficiently used in injection molding have been widely used to manufacture reflectors, such as a reflector for a light emitting diode (LED). However, polyamide-based resins discolor in a light-emitting device, such as an LED, which operates at a high voltage, when exposed to light and heat for a long period of time. Thus, the polyamide-based resins may not properly function as a reflector, may deteriorate the emission capability of light-emitting devices, and may reduce a lifespan thereof.
A wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin (LCP) is drawing attention as a new material for reflectors has high thermal resistance and micromolding thereof may be possible. However, conventional wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin cannot form an injection-molded product that has a dense structure, so that cracks may often occur in the surface of the product, and provides less initial reflectance than the polyimide-based resins. In particular, reflectance rapidly decreases in the initial stage of reliability evaluation. If the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin is used in a reflector of a light-emitting body used in an internal or external light or a backlight unit for a TV which should be stable against light and heat for a long period of time, the brightness or saturation of a screen may become unstable.